Realising What You Have
by Looby81
Summary: A Brucas story set in the future.
1. Default Chapter

Realising What You Have

_**This is a sequel to a story I wrote called "The Heart Wants What It Wants" on the OTH Central boards. I don't have it on my computer anymore otherwise it would be on here as well! This is my first story on this board, so all reviews are welcome, it would be really great to know what you guys think. Below is some back story which I hope will help.**_

_**Lucas returned to New York once Brooke had fully recovered from the car accident. She went to LA to sort out her apartment and tie up some loose ends before joining him, and moving in with him. Hayley had applied for a place at music college in New York before her and Nathan had got married. She hadn't given it much thought but the call came that she had a place if she wanted it, Nathan encouraged her to go and the two of them also moved to New York. They're renting an apartment about 20 minute from Lucas and Brooke's. Everyone else is still in Tree Hill, Peyton hasn't been heard from since the whole letter thing. **_

Ever since Hayley and Nathan had moved to New York two months earlier, the girls had become nearly inseparable. Brooke loved having her best friend with her in the huge city, she loved Lucas with all her heart but there are certain things you just can't talk to a boy about, even if it was someone as sensitive as Lucas.

Hayley was just as happy being with Brooke, she had been so scared that Brooke wouldn't recover from the car accident, and that she would lose her best friend. Hayley valued her friendship with Lucas, but she had always wanted a 'girlie' friend that she could share things with, and although she had never expected it to be someone like Brooke, she now couldn't imagine anyone else taking her place. Brooke had also got a lot to deal with organising a big wedding, and Hayley was determined to help as much as possible, after all the trouble Brooke went to for hers.

They wouldn't admit it, but Lucas and Nathan were also enjoying being in the same city. They were getting closer and realised that they weren't so different after all. The couples would get together at least once a week and go out to the movies, or to a restaurant and they were all having a good time soaking up the atmosphere of New York. Lucas had got used to it, but he found it refreshing to see things through Brooke's, Hayley's and Nathan's touristy eyes.

But things were starting to change. For the last few weeks Lucas had either cancelled going out with the others, or he just wouldn't show up, calling Brooke really late at night to explain he was doing a photo shoot he had forgotten to mention or he was training with one of the other players. He was also getting more and more distant with Brooke when they were at home alone together, he didn't seem to care so much that she was there, and she was starting to get very worried.

"Brooke, you haven't forgotten about the awards dinner tonight have you?" Lucas asked from the bathroom as he was getting ready for training. Brooke was still lying in bed, wrapped up in the bedsheets.

"Of course not, I've bought a new dress especially." Brooke usually loved the opportunity to get dressed up, especially for Lucas, but this time she had a funny feeling about it, she felt that Lucas only wanted her to go because it would be more awkward to explain why she wasn't there to his team mates, and the press.

"Good. Well, I've got a few press interviews to do in the afternoon tomorrow, so I'll probably swing by about 7 to get changed and pick you up." Lucas was walking back into the bedroom as he answered her, throwing a towel and a spare t-shirt and jeans into his sports bag.

"Ok, I'll be ready" Brooke said, watching him practically sprint round the room. She couldn't help but take it slightly personally that he seemed so keen to get away from her.

"See you later" he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before dashing out the front door and off to his car.

Brooke pulled her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, as the tears began to flow. She couldn't believe that things had changed so quickly. Only 3 months before he had been declaring undying love for her in Tree Hill and had been so caring and attentive after her accident. It felt to Brooke that now he finally had her, he didn't want her so much anymore. She was also finding it hard to get used to the press interest in their lives. To start with they had done well avoiding photographers, but it didn't take that long for them to start being snapped by the paparazzi as they left restaurants and shops. Lucas didn't seem to let it bother him, he would just hold her hand and drag her along behind him, but it bothered Brooke. She hadn't mentioned anything to him about it, she didn't want to start an argument.

"Right, that's it Brooke Davies. Stop feeling so sorry for yourself." Brooke wiped the tears away and got straight up out of bed, and went and stood in front of the mirror, the way she always did when she needed to give herself a pep talk.

"If he's not paying you any attention the way you are, then you are going to damn well have to give him something to notice. And if he doesn't, then some gentle flirting with the other players at the awards dinner should do the trick!" Brooke felt a smile spread across her face at the thought of what Lucas' reaction might be like at the sight of her in the dress she had bought. She reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hayley, hi sorry it's early. Emergency situation, need to have a girlie day. Meet me at mine in an hour?" Brooke was going to get her nails done, her hair cut and, if she had time, have a massage. It would be so much more fun if Hayley could go with her.

"Course Brooke, I'll see you in an hour, then you can explain everything!" Brooke put the phone down and went to take a shower.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brooke and Hayley were sitting in their local beauty salon, both getting manicures and pedicures. Hayley had already watched Brooke get her hair curled into loose waves that flowed around her face. They'd also both got massages and once this was done they were heading back to Brooke's to get her all dressed.

Brooke couldn't believe how quickly the day had gone, it was already 4.30, and she knew it would take them nearly an hour to get back to her apartment, they were going to hit rush hour traffic at this rate. She was really excited, it reminded her of when she was getting ready for her first proper date with Lucas when they were at school. She had the same butterflies in her stomach she had then.

Just as she thought, Brooke got home at 5.30, so she only had 1 ½ hours to get dressed, do make up and make sure her hair was perfect. She wanted to be able to make a grand entrance into the front room when Lucas got home, she could just imagine his jaw hitting the floor. Hayley fixed them drinks in the kitchen and then sat on the bed watching Brooke expertly apply her make up. Hayley was reading a magazine as Brooke put on sexy lingerie and the dress she hoped would make Lucas' eyes pop out. It certainly worked on Hayley when Brooke asked her for an opinon on it.

"Oh my god Brooke, you look amazing" Brooke was wearing a full length, black halter neck dress that was cut low in the middle between her breasts, the material finally met about half way down her ribs.

"You think it's ok? Not too slutty?" Brooke asked, she really liked the dress the first time she saw it, but was conscious of the fact she wanted to make a good impression on Lucas' team mates and the press.

"Brooke, trust me. It's stunning and you look gorgeous. The only way it would be slutty is if you fell out of the front of that dress. Which seeing as you have no bra on might actually happen. Maybe you shouldn't drink tonight!" Hayley giggled as Brooke through a pillow at her, also laughing.

"Right, finish make up, put heels on and then I guess Lucas will be here." Brooke said as she sat back down in front of the mirror and started applying blusher.

"Ok, well I'm going to head home, Nathan will be wondering where I am. You have a good night and say hi to Lucas for me." Hayley gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek before leaving the bedroom and letting herself out of the front door.

Not long afterwards, Brooke heard the front door open again and Lucas voice shout out

"Brooke are you ready? I've got a taxi waiting for us downstairs" Lucas had taken his suit with him that morning, and got changed after his final press interview earlier that evening. Brooke stood up and smoothed down her dress, picked up her handbag and then made her way out to Lucas.

"Finally, right come on then" Lucas said, barely acknowledging her let alone mentioning how she looked, before opening the front door and heading down stairs. Brooke was shocked, Lucas had always paid her compliments before, even when she was in her pyjamas and had 'just got out of bed' hair. She stood frozen for a few seconds, before hearing him shout her name again from the bottom of the stairs. Brooke finally made her feet move, and headed down to the cab, shutting the front door behind them.

_TBC – what happens when they get to the awards dinner, things get better or worse?_


End file.
